A Piece of Heaven
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: When a nightmare is threatening you, all one needs is a little comfort. When Orihime is scared, who comes to her rescue?


**A/N:** This was written in the heat of the moment, but with care. I only watched like ten episodes of the show and after seeing what the previous episodes were like I decided not to watch them. So that means if the story is out of wack, please don't hold it against me, okay?

By the way, I ship this pairing xD

* * *

Late at night, the stars shine bright, even in the city. The moon shined brightly, like a pendant around the neck of the sky, the bright blue moonlight shining on the city below.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood outside his house, leaning against the wall near his front door, looking up at the moon. "Damn…this is the quietest night I've been through in quite a long time." Between hunting down hollows and saving the human realm from anything that attacks it, most of which happened at night, Ichigo could not remember the last time he could remember a quiet night. In fact, the only action around his house was when the police had to chase down someone who broke into a house down the street. And as Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, he really hoped it'd remain that way for a long, long, time.

And that's when his phone rang.

"Great, now what could it be?" Ichigo pulled out the phone. A blue and pink cell phone no less, and each time he saw it he had to roll his eyes. The phone that his dad had given him in case of an emergency, and the fact it had a pink color on it didn't bother him under normal circumstances, his hair gave him a lot more abuse, but the last thing he needed was to get into more trouble because of his phone. _'Sorry, son, but it was the last one they had in stock,'_ was what his dad had said, and Ichigo didn't believe him for one solitary second.

Answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Great so you _do_ answer your phone when it goes off," came Rukia's voice. She was being sarcastic as usual, but Ichigo knew her well enough to ignore her when she got an attitude with him.

"Okay, Rukia, where do I need to go this time?"

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that there is no need for you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Okay then, then what does Urahara want with me?" Urahara was a shopkeeper near Ichigo's house who just happened to know about all the crazy crap that happened with the Hollows and the Soul Society, and he normally let's Ichigo in on what was happening. That is, if he felt like it.

"I'm not calling because of him," she answered.

Rolling his eyes again, Ichigo's frustration was starting to rise, "Then…why…are you calling me?"

"Wasting your time, what else," Rukia replied, but her tone changed a bit when she continued, "Actually, I did feel a rise in spiritual pressure as I walked through town. Exceptionally high pressure. As a favor, I'd like for you to take a look at it."

"I suppose I could, it isn't too late for me to be out. You know where it was coming from?"

"Not too far from where you live, if it's troublesome, let me know, okay? Later." Rukia hung up, and Ichigo put his phone in his pants pocket.

"Not too far from where I live…well, I better go and scout around," Ichigo said, sneaking out around his house.

Even though it was well past the time she was normally asleep, Orihime couldn't bring herself to sleep. Her eyes wouldn't stay closed for long before the images returned to her mind.

She didn't want to even try to explain what she had seen, all she wanted to remember was that they were beyond what she could dream up.

That was why she was wandering around her house well past bedtime, drinking milk and trying to eat something with all the lights off. That was what first came to her mind, but she also changed night clothes, after having a bad sweat from the nightmares. She now wore a short blue night dress, light blue like the moon. It didn't exactly fit her voluptuous form, and the straps often fell off her shoulders with every quick movement, she wouldn't normally wear it but since it was the only clean one she had on hand she didn't have a choice. Not like she had plans for people showing up in the middle of the night, though she wouldn't mind if someone had decided to come and rescue her from her nightmares and help her get back to sleep.

Orihime stood over the sink in her kitchen, placing the glass she drank milk from into it, and looking out the window. She wondered about the others. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Ichigo. All her friends were no doubt asleep by now, but still the idea of being able to talk to someone, anyone that is, was better than struggling with the nightmares.

"But calling them this late is not something I'd do, even if—"

Orihime stopped when she heard knocking at her door. She gave the door an odd look, wondering why someone was at her house this late. Not really thinking why, Orihime went on over to the door and opened it, surprised to see a familiar face.

Suddenly feeling her cheeks go a light shade of red, Orihime put her arms over her chest and managed to speak, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Um, I'm doing fine, thanks, but what are you doing out here at this time of night?" While she was indeed happy to see that someone had answered her prayers, the fact that her friend, and the guy Orihime had a crush on was standing in front of her while she wore such a skimpy dress (at least in her mind it was), made her flush red twice as much as she normally would.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Someone told me that there was a rise in spiritual pressure near my house, I went to check it out."

Curious, Orihime asked, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Waiting a few seconds, Ichigo stuck his head past Orihime's shoulder and scanned as far as he could see, though the darkness impeded his search.

Orihime moved aside, wondering what Ichigo was up to.

"Hey, Orihime, you haven't seen any Hollows around here, have you?"

Orihime shook her head, "No."

"That's good, because this is where I could sense the pressure originating from here. Has something happened, Orihime?" He turned to look at her, and saw that look. A frown and nearly closed eyes of probable shame. "What's wrong, Orihime?"

Without saying a word, the girl lightly pulled Ichigo into her house, closed the door behind him, and led him to the couch.

Ichigo sat down on the far end of the couch, with Orihime sitting next to him, her head down low.

"I didn't think my nightmares would cause that effect," she said in a near whisper.

"Nightmares? That's what caused it?"

"Yes…"

Putting a hand on her right shoulder, Ichigo tried to be nice, "Were they that bad? Mind telling me about it?"

Lifting her head, Orihime nodded once, "Violent images, worse than anything I had ever seen before. The fact that I could see them was bad enough but what made it worse was how vivid it all was. I could…" Orihime raised her hands and looked at them, "I could feel the blood oozing in my hands, down my arms…the smell of death was putrid, made me want to vomit…everything was red, and then I saw-" She turned to look at Ichigo, and he could see her eyes starting to tear up, "I saw you, Ichigo, lying on the ground and you were—" She couldn't bring herself to tell him anymore, it was all too horrible.

"Stop there, Orihime, I'm sorry I made you tell me," he said, meaning what he had said. He was making her cry, and in his view no guy should ever make a girl cry no matter what. Still, what she had told him was more incomprehensible than ever he could think.

Orihime sat up straight, "Ichigo…"

"Orihime, its nothing but a nightmare, but…how can I say this…but if there is anything I can do, just tell me and I will help, okay?"

"You're sure?"

"You are one of closest friends, it's the least I can do, I think…"

His tone, sincere and comforting even if he was a little flustered, made her feel a little better, and the fact that his face was as red as she was made her hold the giggle she was suppressing. His face was adorable right now. "Um, Ichigo, if it's alright, there is something you can do for me."

Ichigo blinked once, "Sure, what is it?"

"I mean, if it's not asking too much that is—"

"Orihime, please tell me, and I will do it."

He saw her face turn redder, "Would it be alright if you stayed with me?"

Like he was caught with a trick question, Ichigo titled his head, "Huh?"

"Stay with me, at least until I go to sleep, please?"

"Yeah, alright, I can certainly do that—" Ichigo saw her smile and she moved her body. Moving to where she sat on Ichigo's lap, much to his surprise. He saw the skirt of the dress she wore slide down, revealing smooth skin to his eyes to feast on. His face relayed the fact that he had never been in this situation before, and wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but when he felt Orihime lay her head on his left shoulder, he felt that feeling go away somewhat.

Orihime on the other hand, had a small twinge of wonder go through her mind. _Maybe I overstepped my bounds there…_ she thought, hearing Ichigo's heartbeat beating in his chest. It was a quick beat, and while she felt a bit of regret, she didn't hear any protests from Ichigo.

"You comfortable…?" He asked, trying to keep himself composed.

Orihime felt her regret instantly vanish, "Yes." The thought of staying like this for the rest of her life, being in the arms of Ichigo didn't sound bad at all in Orihime's mind. Too bad it would last less than one night.

Ichigo reached behind his head and pulled down a small blanket that had been on the couch, unfolding it over Orihime, trying to keep her warm.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Uh, sure, don't want you to get cold here," _Even though I'm as hot as an oven at the moment._

Orihime smiled, "What I meant, was thanks for staying with me."

He closed his eyes, "You're welcome…" And Ichigo dozed off for a minute or two, mostly thinking of how he was going to explain to his parents on why he wasn't home in his own bed in the morning.

When the sun rose the following morning, Ichigo had stayed the entire night with Orihime. In his mind, he couldn't leave her, not after what she had told him. Instead he remained, and when he opened his eyes that morning, he saw that Orihime had not moved an inch, her body was still up against his chest, her head remained against his left shoulder, while her left hand had found its place on his right shoulder. And while Ichigo couldn't really see it from where he sat, he had a feeling that the smile Orihime had given him before she fell asleep was still there.

And he was right.


End file.
